


Wedding Ring

by DramaQueen1929



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Tender Sex, jookyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaQueen1929/pseuds/DramaQueen1929
Summary: Jooheon hears the sound of bare feet on the floor, and at the next second disheveled Changkyun shows up in the doorway. He's wearing a big Jooheon's t-shirt, and the older can't help, but smile. He liked when Changkyun wore his clothes.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	1. part 1.

"I'm leaving," Jooheon says, laying his hand on the door handle, but the voice stops him. 

"Wait!" 

Jooheon hears the sound of bare feet on the floor, and at the next second disheveled Changkyun shows up in the doorway. He's wearing a big Jooheon's t-shirt, and the older can't help, but smile. He liked when Changkyun wore his clothes.

"Didn't you forget anything?" Changkyun asks and squints slyly as Jooheon pats his pockets, trying to figure out what he's meaning, then looks up at the younger and smiles as slyly, he wraps his arms around Changkyun's waist and slowly kisses him. 

Changkyun, clearly not expecting this, blushes lightly and kisses him back, and when they pull away from each other, he says. "Actually," he starts, "I meant that," and he's revealing him a car key. "But thanks."

Jooheon takes the key from his hand, quickly pecks him on the corner of the lips for the last time, and with sad smile watches as Changkyun turns around and disappears into the appartment. 

If someone saw them, he would say they look like a married couple. 

Jooheon really thought about that. Their relationship had been going on for quite a long time, and the older was thinking about taking it to the next level. He even bought the ring. 

However, all his plans were ruined by unexpected circumstance. Today's morning he found out that he lost the ring. He was going to propose last evening, but Changkyun suddenly had a naughty mood, so he had to postpone it. 

At work, Jooheon's having his head in the clouds, everything falls out of his hands, and everyone constantly needed something from him, so he returns home tired, hungry and without mood.

Fortunately, Changkyun knew him good enough, so when Jooheon goes into the kitchen, he sees that dinner is ready, and wonders what he has done to deserve such a caring boyfriend. 

After eating, Jooheon washes the dishes and goes to the living room, where Changkyun watches some TV show. The older doesn't paying attention to it, he quietly lays down beside the younger, and Changkyun hugs him, for some reason thinking that is what is exactly he needs now. 

Some time later he realizes that something's wrong, because usually Jooheon's very talkative and always tells Changkyun how his work's going. 

"How was your day?" Changkyun decides to start from afar. 

"Nothing interesting," Jooheon answers shortly and wrinkles as if from a hit. After a pause he adds. "I lost something," he confesses. "Something important."

"I guess, I know what it is," Changkyun says, and takes the ring out of his short's pocket. 

If you think that he didn't understand anything, then you are perfectly wrong.

Jooheon looks at the ring, blinks some times and doesn't know what to say. 

"How..." 

"I found it in the sheets," Changkyun answers, considering at the simple carvings and garnet jewel, and then faces to Jooheon. "Since you've lost the element of surprise, I'll give you a second chance and pretend as if I don't know anything," he smiles and hands him the ring. 

"I... Um... Give me a second," Jooheon says quickly, takes the ring and runs out of the room. 

Changkyun doesn't even have time to think when he hears hurried footsteps and the click of the door opening.

"Kyunnie?"

"Yes, jagi?"

"Will you marry me?"


	2. part 2.

_"Lee Jooheon, do you take Im Changkyun as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"_

_"I do."_

_"Im Changkyun, do you take Lee Jooheon as your lawful husband? Do you agree to love, respect, and tenderly care for him, and do you promise to keep the marriage bond sacred and inviolable until death do you part?"_

_"I do."_

_"Now, as a sign of your devotionous feelings, you can exchange the rings..."_

"What are you thinking about?"

Changkyun blinks off a memory and looks at Jooheon, who was lying on his stomach with his head propped up on one hand and the other poking him on the shoulder, looking at his face with obvious interest.

"I remembered our ceremony," he says. 

Changkyun had wanted to visit Paris for a long time, so the very next day, Jooheon booked plane tickets. They were now lying on a huge double bed in the luxurious Grand Hôtel du Palais Royal. The older tried to make sure that they spent their honeymoon with pleasure.

"By the way, you looked so stunning in that tuxedo," casually adds Changkyun. 

Jooheon smirks at his words, learns forward and whispers into his ear:

"If you like my tuxedo so much, when we'll be back at home, I'll put it on and fuck you just right on _our_ big bed."

Changkyun flinches at his words, immediately imagining it in his head, and Jooheon feels it and doesn't hold back a grin. He lightly touches the ear with his lips, and then slowly kisses along the line of the jaw down to the neck and sucks the skin where Changkyun has a little mole. Tomorrow, a small but bright bruise will appear on this spot.

"I will lay you down on the soft sheets," Jooheon continues, drawling. "I will tie up your hands and caress you until you beg me to enter you."

Changkyun moans openly and loudly, only the thought about it makes him hard. Jooheon pulls himself up on his elbows and kisses him greedily and eagerly, but before he can deepen the kiss, there is a knock on the door.

"It's probably the deliveryman," Changkyun says, panting, and pulls back a little to get up.

"Damn it, he can wait," Jooheon reaches forward, but Changkyun pushes him away. 

"You can wait, too," he says mercilessly, getting up, and puts on the first that comes to hand – Jooheon's clothes. "You whined that you wanted to eat, but you refused to go out, so now don't complain."

Jooheon puffs out his lower lip resentfully and leans back against the pillows, annoyed at being left hard and unsatisfied. Changkyun disappears from view, and soon Jooheon hears a French speech. He comes up with a great idea, and, wrapping the sheet around him so that it doesn't hide half of his body, he goes to where the voices are coming from.

Two pairs of startled eyes meet him at the door. Changkyun confusedly says something to the deliveryman in French, who begins to mutter incoherently and, having received the money from Changkyun, hurries away, leaving the bags with food on the floor. 

But Changkyun forgot about everything and was already moving towards the older. 

"Hyung, are you nuts?" he asks, stopping two steps away from Jooheon, and puts his hands on his sides. 

"What is it?" The older blinks innocently, as if he's not the one who just almost flaunted his bare ass in front of a stranger.

Changkyun's eyes darken when he hears such an impedence. 

It's like he and Jooheon had switched roles. 

"Now I'll show you _what_." 

Changkyun grabs the edge of the sheet, pulls Jooheon after him, and pushes him onto the bed, climbing in after him, hovering over the older, kissing him greedily and deeply, possessively.

"No one," he says, pulling away and untangling Jooheon from the fabric, "no one should see you like this except me."

Changkyun puts his lips to Jooheon's chest and sucks the skin in several places, leaving marks. He goes down to the nipples, takes turns playing with his tongue with first one, then with the second, receiving the moans from the older, and moves further down, and Jooheon under him moans softly as Changkyun leaves a soft kiss on the tip of his cock. Jooheon reaches out to dig his fingers into the younger's hair, but this action doesn't go unnoticed.

"No hands, hyung."

Jooheon whimpers in frustration, but withdraws his hand. Although Changkyun calls him hyung, he doesn't feel like this at all at the moment.

While Jooheon ponders this, Changkyun licks his cock widely from the bottom up, kisses the tip again and goes down with light kisses, then repeats the previous action, and does it several more times.

Jooheon clenches the sheets in his fists, he wants to feel the younger's hot mouth fully around himself.

But Changkyun likes it. He likes to tease him and to watch him.

"Kyun, I got it, stop it..." the older moans. 

"What is it?" Changkyun looks up from what he's doing, leans on his hands, and looks at Jooheon.

"Stop teasing me..."

"And what do you want me to do?" Changkyun catches his gaze and looks straight into his eyes. 

"Please..."

"What? I won't do anything until you tell me what do you want."

_"Please, suck me off."_

Changkyun smirks contentedly and returns to his place, taking the tip in his mouth, then lowering it halfway down, and begins to slowly move his head, gradually gaining pace. Jooheon pushes his hips forward, trying to go deeper, and Changkyun suddenly deepthroating him, touching his lower belly with his nose. He moans, sending vibrations through the hard length, and Jooheon cums in his throat with a long moan. The younger obediently swallows, releases the cock from his mouth and wipes his lips with the back of his hand.

"Hyung, don't ever do this again," Changkyun says, leaning back wearily on the bed and pressing against Jooheon's side.

Jooheon cuddles him and kisses the crown of his head. 

"I won't."


	3. part 3.

Two weeks had passed since their returning from Paris, and Jooheon seems to have forgotten about his words. But Changkyun didn't forget. He couldn't get the image of the older dressed in a severe black tuxedo out of his head. He thought about it so often that a little more and he will have calluses on his hands from constant jerking off.

Of course, Changkyun didn't tell anything to Jooheon, and didn't even think about it, his pride didn't allow him. And now, sitting on the couch in the living room, relaxed after self-satisfaction, Changkyun hears his phone rings. He leans down to the floor, picks up his pants, and pulls his phone out of the pocket. 

"Hey."

"Hey, whatcha doing?" Jooheon asks. 

"Nothing, I just got home, early from work," Changkyun answers, and it's almost all truth. In fact, he asked for time off because of a very obvious problem. "Why?" 

"Kihyun has exhibition today, we're invited. I will send you adress, be there around seven, I'll meet you," Jooheon says, and Changkyun hears someone calls his name on background. "Okay, I have to go now, see you later," and he hangs up. 

Kihyun is a well-known photographer and Jooheon's best friend, they have known each other since they were kids. Changkyun, in his stupidity, was even jealous of the older at first when they started dating, but then when Jooheon explained that Kihyun was not interested in anything other than work and was "married" to it, after that the younger began to treat him more easily and sometimes shared things that he couldn't tell Jooheon or anyone else, and Kihyun was never stingy with advice and helped as much as he could.

With an hour and a half to go, Changkyun gets up from the couch and goes to choose the clothes he will wear. The exhibition, especially Kihyun's, was an important event, so he had to look appropriate. 

At the appointed time, Changkyun arrives at the address that Jooheon sent him, gets out of a taxi that stops in front of a beautiful five-story building, and goes to the entrance. Once inside, he starts looking for Jooheon, but as soon as he finds him, he wants to turn around, jump into a taxi and rush home.

Jooheon's standing not far from the entrance, dressed in _that_ tuxedo, looking straight at the younger and grinning strangely. Changkyun takes a few steps towards him, but a security guard stops him. 

"Sir, can I look at your invitation ticket?" he asks.

The younger doesn't have time to answer because Jooheon does it for him. 

"Laurence, he's with me," he gives a sign to the guard, who nods and walks away. 

Jooheon comes closer and kisses Changkyun on the cheek in greeting. 

"I want to show you something, but at first I have to blindfold you," he says and puts out of the pocket a black silk tape. 

"What is this for?" Changkyun squints in disbelief. 

"Because it's a surprise. Turn around."

Curiosity is stronger, so Changkyun decides not to resist or ask any questions, does as he was asked, and the next second he's plunged into darkness. He feels Jooheon's hand in his, and silently follows him. They pass through three halls, Changkyun counting the turns, and stop.

"You can look now."

Changkyun takes off the tape, and after getting used to the light a little, his eyes rest on the photo on the wall in front of him. It shows Changkyun with one arm around Jooheon's neck and the other holding a bottle of champagne. They both laugh and look so happy, the younger never thought he could smile so wide and sincerely. Well, apparently that next to Jooheon, he can do anything. This photo was taken on the day they met. They almost got into a fight in the store over this bottle because it was the last one left, but they still managed to come to a compromise then. However, after a while they realized that one would not be enough for them, so Jooheon called his friend, and they went to the Kihyun's country house, who later caught a good moment and took a photo of them, and in the morning, when they asked what happened at night, he didn't mention it.

Changkyun looks and can't take eyes away. Their entire life together flashes before his eyes, starting from this moment, which was left in the past, but was forever captured by the camera. 

"Kihyun gave it to me recently, and I decided it could be a good present on our wedding," Jooheon says, looking at the photo. "He named it "Destiny". Yeah, it's quite ordinary, but...

"I love it."

The older turn his face to Changkyun and smiles, and Changkyun on emotions kisses his husband tenderly, with gratitude. 

"Thank you," he says, pulling away. "But I don't have anything I could give you back," Changkyun lowers his head sadly, but Jooheon puts his fingers under his chin and lifts him up, forcing him to look directly into his eyes.

"Silly, I don't need anything. I already have you," the older cups his face with his hands and softly pecks him. "Let's go home."

***

Changkyun gets home only by a miracle because Jooheon decides that teasing him on the road is a good idea. Of course, he turns on. 

Entering the apartment, the younger takes off his shoes and hurries to the bathroom, but before he can take a couple of steps, he is pinned against the wall. 

"Where are you going, m?" The question is sharp, and Jooheon immediately blames himself for it. He leans his hand on one side of Changkyun's head and leans forward a little. "You think, I don't know what are you doing in there?"

Changkyun freezes, his face becomes unreadable. Jooheon knows. He knew all this time. The younger doesn't move and is silent because he has nothing to say in his own defense, why should he even justify himself? He's back to reality only when Jooheon shyly kisses him, as if apologizing for his abruptness. 

"I'm not mad," he answers on unspoken question, "but you could tell me earlier."

No one doesn't talk about such things out loud, Changkyun wants to say, but he doesn't say anything because the older kisses him again and lifts him off the floor, so Changkyun has to put his legs around his waist and put his arms around his shoulders. Jooheon goes to the bedroom and carefully puts Changkyun on the bed, climbs in after him and begins to remove the younger's clothes. First, he pulls off his jacket, carefully unbuttons his shirt so as not to tear off any buttons, sending it after the jacket, and then does something that makes Changkyun's toes curl involuntarily. He takes off his bowtie, raises both of the younger's hands above his head, and ties them together.

"You didn't forget," Changkyun breathes out. 

"I don't forget my words, never."

Jooheon removes the remaining clothes, and Changkyun is left completely naked under him. Even though they have made love many times before, Changkyun is still embarrassed every time under the older's greedy gaze. _At the moments like this, he feels desired and loved._

Jooheon kisses him deeply, parting his lips with his tongue and slides into his mouth, colliding with the younger's tongue. Changkyun doesn't resist, knowing full well that the older is leading now. They kiss even a little lazily, and then Jooheon pulls away and goes down to his neck. Actually, he doesn't really like to leave hickeys, but he just can't not do it now and sucks the skin in the same place as last time. He kisses Changkyun wherever he can, no part of his skin is left out. He plays a little with his nipples, lips sucking the left one and fingers tingling the second one, he goes down with a trail of wet kisses to his stomach and dives tongue in the hole of the navel, causing Changkyun a little moan, and the younger looks at him from under half-closed eyelashes, biting his bottom lip. Jooheon goes lower, to the hip bones, and alternately kisses each of them, but doesn't hurry to touch his cock. Changkyun whines and moves his hips a little to show exactly what he needs, but the older holds him in place with his hand and pulls up to his face.

"This is my little revenge for Paris," he smiles, leaving a soft kiss on the younger's cheek, and goes back down. The thick fabric of the trousers unpleasantly pressures on Jooheon's hard, but he endures. Jooheon kisses the inside of Changkyun's thighs and spreads his knees slightly apart.

"Jooheon!.." Changkyun whimpers when he feels something hot and wet sliding between his legs, inside. Tongue. A fucking tongue. The younger moans uncontrollably and twitches his hands, he wants to tangle his fingers in the older's hair, but he can't.

Jooheon pulls away completely and looks down at Changkyun. He is all flushed, his hair is disheveled, his lips are swollen and slightly reddened from kisses and bites, and his cock glistens from pre cum. Changkyun bends over, wanting more touches, and whimpers piteously, but the older doesn't move. Changkyun knows what he waits.

"Hyung," he moans, and Jooheon knows he will never be able to respond properly to this word again. "Honey-hyung, please, fuck me."

Jooheon reacts instantly. He unbuckles his belt, pulls it out of the loops, and releases his aching cock. He positions himself to the entrance, slowly pushes into the hot narrowness, touching his hips with Changkyun's and almost lies down on him, leaning his hands on either side of his head, and catches his moan with his lips. Then he reaches for his hands and unties them, and Changkyun finally puts his arms around Jooheon's neck and wraps his legs around his waist.

Jooheon begins to move, his thrusts slow and deep. Changkyun's cock rubs against the fabric of his jacket, and the younger is even more turned on by this contrast. He moans especially loudly when the older hits the prostate with another push, and throws his head back, revealing his neck. Jooheon covers it with kisses and puts his hand between their bodies, wrapping his palm around Changkyun's length, and adjusts to the rhythm of his thrusts.

Changkyun can't stand it, and with a long moan he ends up first, soiling Jooheon's hand and the suit. Jooheon feels him clenching around his dick and also cums, pouring inside. He leaves Changkyun and gets out of bed to take off his suit. The younger also gets up to clean up, and then they crawl under the blanket, and Jooheon hugs him across his stomach, pressing his chest against his back and nuzzling into his hair. 

"I love you," the older says softly, almost sleeping. 

"I love you, too," just as quietly Changkyun responds, and they both fall asleep.


End file.
